


Night Terrors

by DYADFiles



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Beth happy and safe, Gen, but everything's find, implications of child molestation, kind maternal S, the sadler family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYADFiles/pseuds/DYADFiles
Summary: This was the first ever part of my now EXTENSIVE AU where Mrs. S adopts Beth.As we know, Beth has been sexually abused throughout her childhood. And as she's my favourite clone, I couldn't bear that thought. So instead, I removed her from the family and shipped her over to Mrs. S. Simple.This is Beth's first night at Siobhan's house.





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has been expanding so much over the past year and a half or so. Multiple stories, roleplays, stuff like that. If someone's interested, we can collab. I can do young Beth's POV, you can do S', something like that. 
> 
> I basically live through this AU. It's canon for me and no one is taking it away from me, lol. I have multiple versions, with and without Sarah and Fe, with clones, without clones. It's so much fun to write, especially little Beth, who has now sort of made it into a well rounded character and she's wonderful. Her and S have some amazing dynamics.

Siobhan got woken up by soft sobbing from the room next door. Her ears were trained enough to wake her up at the slightest disruption of the night. She just took in a new child, Sarah’s twin. She knew that first night was always the most difficult one, but she has also read enough in the girl’s file to be concerned about hers in particular. Siobhan got out of her bed and went to the girl’s bedroom. She did not have much experience in this matter, so she tried to approach her carefully. The girl was awake, however, and she could tell she was terrified by her quiet wince and shallow breathing. Siobhan turned on the night light and then went slowly to her bed and sat down, smiling.   
“It’s alright, Beth, don’t worry, everything’s good,” she said, watching the girl’s body language.   
She was gripping the duvet tightly, kneading it between her fingers, her eyes watching S intently. Her first day did not go very well as she had a large amount of distrust towards anyone and S could see it, but she still tried to provide comfort and to show her that this was not a place where she would get hurt again. She reached out her arm carefully and placed her palm on her back. Beth stiffened under her touch, but then relaxed slowly and as Siobhan started rubbing it gently, her form started heaving with some sobs. That, however, stopped really quickly. Her eyes were still wide open, watching her every move. Siobhan smiled.  
“Do you want something to eat?”   
A shake of the head.   
“Or drink?”   
A pause.  
“Yes please,” those were one of the first words Siobhan has ever heard from her.   
“Okay then let’s go,” she said, getting up and waiting for Beth to get up as well and put on her slippers and then let her follow her to the kitchen.

Siobhan gestured at her to sit down on the chair so she could watch her while she was making some tea. She decided to go for the ‘magical’ one, as she liked to call it, made from a herbal mixture that worked miracles at calming you down. She hoped her best that it would make Beth sleep a little better. She was humming a quiet, calming tune as the water in the kettle started boiling and then poured it into two mugs. Beth was still sitting on her chair quietly, watching her and hugging her stomach.   
“Would you like a blanket?” Siobhan asked, going over to the sofa and picking up a folded tartan blanket, spreading it out and handing it over to her. Beth took it, giving her a small smile and cuddling into it. Siobhan strained the tea and then handed the bigger mug to Beth, sitting across her. She felt like this one on one time worked wonders. Beth now seemed much calmer and much less inquisitive and they both seemed to have this wonderful moment going on between each other when it just seemed like there were no words needed. They were both sharing a silent conversation based on just some eye contact every now and then and the occasional slurping of some tea. And it felt nice.

When Beth finished her tea, Mrs. S asked her if she wanted to go upstairs. Beth nodded, adding a little sound.   
“Leave the cup on the table, chicken,” Mrs S said, letting her walk upstairs first and turning off the light in the kitchen. She’d take care of it in the morning. She followed Beth upstairs and tucked her in, sitting on the edge of the bed, resuming rubbing her back gently, then stroking her hair. Beth had a fistful of blankets in her hands and her eyes were slowly closing. And then suddenly she was asleep. Her breaths small and even and her whole body relaxing at once. Siobhan smiled, but intended to stay for the rest of the night, wanting to show her that she was safe and that she wasn’t leaving her side. In that moment, somebody else stormed in.

It was Sarah, a child she took in along with another boy about three days ago. They’ve been giving her some hard times, constantly fighting and being generally naughty. “What are you doing?” Sarah asked, her pyjamas askew and rubbing her eyes.   
“Shhh,” Siobhan said gently, showing Sarah what she was doing, “nightmares.”   
“I had bad dreams too!” Sarah said loudly, making Beth stir and make a little sound. Siobhan moved up on the bed a bit so that she was sitting against the headboard and leaned back. Sarah took that as an invitation to hop on her lap and then curl up. Siobhan was now paying attention to both of them, watching Beth so that she was sleeping peacefully while making sure that Sarah was getting enough attention from her. Soon, Sarah fell asleep as well, sliding down a little, her mouth open. At that point, her third child walked in, tired, basically sleepwalking, a little boy. He was a little devil during the day, but a saint at night. All he wanted was to just be with the others and not in a room by himself. He walked around the bed and just lay down next to Beth, grabbing a bit of her blanket and falling asleep again. Siobhan smiled and finally fell asleep properly. Or well, as properly as you could sleep in this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will always love reading some comments :)


End file.
